Wiki Rules
In all honesty, your administrator doesn't expect this wiki to get a lot of attention or edits. But we set some rules anyway Failure to abide by them will at the least get your work deleted and at worst get you banned. These rules are subject to change. General Rules *'Act like an Adult:' Purple Moon is over 20 years old. Anyone who remembers it and can contribute information about it is well into adulthood by now. So some maturity is expected. Don't complain about people editing your work. Don't be a drama queen. Don't treat the wiki like your own personal website or social media page. Don't vandalize pages or make bad faith edits because you think it would be funny. *'Write like an Adult:' Articles and edits should be written in legible English. No netspeak; use proper capitalization, punctuation, spelling, and grammar. Write like you would write a paper for a class. You don't have to be perfect, but you have to try. *'Don't Be a Jerk:' Don't be racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, or any of those other lovely things. Bad things will happen to you if you are. *'No Politics or Religion:' These topics just cause arguments and quite frankly, a wiki about a series of computer games for tween girls is not the right place to have deep discussions about these things. (Obviously, if a character in one of the games mentions going to church or celebrating a religious holiday, don't be afraid to add that to an article.) *'No Rules-Lawyering : '''Trying to get around the rules might just get you banned faster. Editing Rules *'Keep Pages Clean and Uniform:' Fandom/Wikia has a guide on how to edit wikis if you've never contributed to one before. If you need to test something, use the Sandbox . You can also preview pages before you upload them proper. If you're uploading a page for a major character, they need to have an info box. See Nicole or Miko 's page for an idea on how we'd like these pages to look. *'Images Should Be Clean and Legible:' No heavily artifacted jpegs or blurry pictures of a computer screen taken with a digital camera. If you want to take a screenshot of a game, use your computer's screenshot function or one of the many programs available on the Internet. If you need to take a picture of a book, a card, or a magazine, use a scanner. *'Pages Must Have Content:' Do not create a blank page with the intention of completing it later. Chances are you won't come back and it just looks sloppy. You won't get a prize for having created the most articles. If you don't have a lot of information, that's okay. But try to make your page look finished. Use the tag if you need to. *'No Opinions:' 'This wiki is meant to be a source of factual, neutral information.' Do not add your personal opinions about characters, games, books, Purple Moon as a company, or whatever to articles. Adding that you think Nicole is a jerk to her article does not add anything of value to it. *'No Fan Works:' Do not create pages for your or anyone else's original characters, fanfics, fanart, or old Purple Moon Place account (if you had one and somehow still have all of the assets for it). If you want to promote stuff, do it on your personal page or the forums. *'No Theories:' Do not add theories about characters, their home lives, or their relationships to articles, whether it's your own or ones widely accepted by the fandom. You can discuss these on your personal page or the forums. *'About Spoilers:' These games are over 20 years old. We're in "Darth Vader is Luke's father" territory at this point. Don't worry about them. *'About Citations:' In-verse information that can be readily found in the games or books doesn't need a citation. Quotes from real people, real world sales figures, facts about a game's development, and stuff of that nature should have one. This isn't a very rigid rule. Use your best judgment. Forum Rules *'No Bumping''' *'No Spamming' *'Keep Signature Sizes to a Minimum' Category:Policy